Baby's First
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Finn and Liliana are now married and are starting to have kids. But, someone shows up just on Baby's First Christmas... Companion to Broken HUMAN ONE-SHOT


**I started writing late on Dec. 21, 2017. I will be releasing a Christmas One-shot (Well, one-shots set around Christmas, that is.), separately and in collection, on the Dec. 23, Dec. 24, and Dec. 25. Let's hope I can write them in time!**

 **All one-shots are in the future when our main characters are older (a.k.a. around their twenties-thirties) and all that. Also, the roleplay, on my forum Rogue, has added more to the characters themselves so you might see references or get glimpses of their backstory. Then again, some stuff I my also not include. We'll see.**

 **If you want me to do more Human Rogue One-shots, let me know! If I do some more in 2018 I will do this Christmas thingy again next Christmas! Let's just hope I give myself more time to write next time!**

 **This is Rated T for a reason.**

* * *

 **Baby's First**

 **December Fifteenth**

Finn jotted more onto his notes, listening to his patient. "Thank you for sharing Samantha."

She nodded, gathering her things. "Remember, we don't have a appointment together next week for Christmas but feel free to call me."

"Alright, Finn."

Finn Schuyler is a young, child's therapist. He had grayish black hair with deep, emerald green eyes and an anklet around his ankle.

When he was younger, he had a traumatic experience but, with the help of Liliana, he had overcome it. Now, he works to help children or teenagers that went through things like he did or different. He insisted they called him Finn because he wanted them to feel at ease.

He glanced at the clock and then his schedule book. Samantha was his last client.

Finn gathered his things up for the rest of the week and then some.

:) :) :)

 **December Twenty Secondth**

"Lily, I'm home." Finn came into the house, smiling. Decorations were scattered all along as well as pictures of Finn's and Liliana's families.

"Finn!" Lily peaked around the corner, grinning. She was still as beautiful as ever even when she was recovering from the birth of their two baby girls, who were born on the twelfth of December. She had a small frame and small bones as well as clear, white skin. Her hair was a nice blonde and her eyes were a bright shade of amber. A necklace with a cross symbol hung from her neck. It was a present from Finn when they found out they were expecting a child and she's been wearing it ever since. The thing is, they didn't know they would be expecting twins!

"Where's Lilli and Hazel?" He put his coat on the coat rack and set down his things. Lilli was named after the nickname Finn gave Liliana and Liliana's Grandmother, who she was named after. Hazel was named after Finn's sister… who he hasn't seen in years.

"Sleeping, finally." Liliana sighed in relief. "I can't believe this will be the twins' first Christmas."

"I can't believe we have twins!" Finn poured a pack of hot chocolate into a mug. "I still remember when we met and you sent me that love letter." He teased lightly.

She blushed lightly. "It wasn't a love note…"

"You wanted to meet me behind the school." The male laughed, running his hand through his grayish black hair.

"To see if you were alright! The other kids were being mean!" Lily hugged herself, flustered.

"I know, I know." Finn brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "I was just teasing."

Liliana relaxed some. "Alright…. By the way, the twins' stockings came in."

"Really? That was quick!" Her husband looked surprise.

"I sped up the order."

"Let me see!"

"Alright! Alright!" Lily tucked a lock of her light blonde hair behind her ear. Her amber eyes glanced over at a smallish, brown UPS box. The used a butter knife to open up the tap. "I haven't even seen these yet…" She admitted before opening the box. "Aw! These are adorable!" She picked both of them up by the top and turned to Finn.

The first stocking was Baby Hazel's. This one was being held up by Liliana's left hand. It had a fuzzy top around it that seemed like it was layered on top of the fabric. The fabric had blue and green mixed around beautifully with Hazel's name written in white.

The second one was held by Liliana's right hand. This one also had the fuzz layer. The stocking was light pink with various designs in white. Lilli's name was also written in white.

"Aw… they'll love it. When they are old enough to understand it, that is." Finn's green eyes shined.

"Waa~" Could be heard over the baby monitor.

"I better go get the twins…. Would you like to come as well?"

"Of course!"

:D :D :D

A white man with grayish black hair was holding a small infant gently as he sat on the couch. "You're my little Hazel." He whispered softly to her.

His young daughter reminded him so much of his own sister before she…. Disappeared. When she was kind, caring and… happy.

Hazel Schuylar was his best friend. No matter what happened. Not if they fought. Not if they argued. Not even when their mother died.

The doorbell rang, snapping Finn out of his thoughts.

"Who could that be?" He wondered out loud, rising to his feet. He made his way to the door, revealing two figures.

The first one was a white man with grayish black hair and blue eyes. He looked vastly similar to Finn.

Finn's green eyes widened, not noticing the woman. "Father?"

"Finn… you're so grown up." His father breathed, his blue eyes looking him over. He reached out, touching his face and shoulders. "Where is your sister?"

Finn ignored his question. "When did you get out of jail? What have you been doing?"

"A couple years ago…" Richard glanced away, taking a deep breath. "And I have been with Rachel." He gestured to the woman beside him.

Rachel is a short white woman with pretty blonde, ginger, and brown dappled hair that is cut just above her shoulders. Her hair is usually in a small ponytail and she has a set of soft, sky blue eyes.

"Hello." The white female waved, glancing at the infant. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Hazel." Finn glanced down at his baby. "My wife is with her twin."

"Oh, you're married!" Richard frowned. "I should have known… I'm sorry that I missed your wedding."

"It's alright…." Finn glanced away, flashbacks of that day years ago came back.

"I'm sorry about that too." Richard whispered.

Rachel awkwardly stood their. "Uh… I found your family online and we were wondering if we could spend Christmas together so you two can… uh… reconnect."

"Where is Hazel?" Finn's father inquired.

"She left, dad…" Finn glanced away. "She killed Sharp, accusing him of ruining our family…. And she never was seen again…"

Richard glanced away. "I-I need to sit down."

Finn nodded, stepping to the side. "Come in and make yourselves at home… I will get Liliana."

:/ :/ :/

 **December Twenty Fifth**

"Present time!" Liliana announced. She glanced over at her husband's stepmother and father. "Sorry, we couldn't find much in such short notice."

Rachel smiled kindly at them. "It's fine. We did just show up two days ago."

Finn handed Hazel and Lilli small boxes. "Hazel and Lilli get the first presents of the day!"

The babies both started messing around with them. Lily took pictures. Eventually, a pair of keys and a binkie with their initial on it fell out of both.

Finn passed Rachel and Richard their gifts and Rachel handed Liliana their gifts as a swap.

Richard had received a picture album full of pictures of Finn since the day he went to jail with a twenty dollar gift card to Amazon.

Rachel received an infinity scarf and and a ten dollar Target gift card.

Finn was given a small bear that he had when he was a baby that Richard always kept with him.

Liliana was given an diamond bracelet that belonged to Annie, Finn's mother.

Even though the presents were nice, they were just happy to have their family with them. And that was the best gift of all.

Merry Christmas.

~ The 'Broken' Cast


End file.
